To utilize certain tools such as a drill, grinding wheel, or other tools requiring base stability, it is common to mount such tools directly to a work bench. Permanently mounted tools reduce the available work space, and thus the work utility, of a work bench. Permanently mounting tools on the work surface of the work bench can permanently disfigure the work surface of the work bench. A portable work bench station which could be temporarily, or permanently, secured to a work bench would provide additional work utility to the work bench, prevent reduction of available work space and avoid permanent disfiguring of the work surface of the work bench.
Portable work stations are known in the art. Such known apparatus may utilize vehicle mounted trailer hitch components. Other such apparatus may utilize a mounted vice for a base attachment. Still other such apparatus may utilize a single mount for attachment to the soffit of a building. And, still other such apparatus may involve a bench pin with an adjustable table platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 851,292 (Kapp) teaches a bench-pin in combination with a clamping means. The bench-pin comprises a clamp-bracket with a first right-angled extension and a second right-angled extension which forms the upper jaw of a clamp, a screw-threaded nut adapted to receive a clamp-screw by means of a pin, a ratchet-toothed head which swivels on the clamp-screw and which engages with the under side of a work-bench or table.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,037 (Hammons et al.) teaches a tool support assembly. Hammons et al.'s tool assembly discloses an apparatus for mounting tools and other devices which is capable of adjustment in both the vertical and horizontal directions relative to a box receiver mounted on the bumper of a vehicle. Hammons et al. comprises an L-shaped support section which at one slidingly engages and is fixed to a box receiver mounted on a vehicle bumper and at the other end, the L-shaped support section slidingly engages a second support member which has a mounting plate. The mounting plate has a number of holes or elongated slots to provide means for mounting tools, motors, vices and the like, to provide a secure mounting platform at remote locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,748 (Curran) teaches a vehicle tool platform apparatus and method for use with a vehicle having a rear tailgate or rear doors and a rear trailer hitch. Curran discloses a vehicle tool platform apparatus having a flat tool platform, an elongated angle support bar having one end secured to the bottom surface of the tool platform and the other end adapted to be received and secured in the rear trailer hitch. Curran shows the angle and length of the support rod is designed so that the plane of the tool platform is at a height generally level with the floor of the vehicle and sufficiently distant from the rear of the vehicle to enable opening of the tailgate or rear door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,147 (Ducharme et al.) teaches a vehicular work table apparatus. Ducharme et al. discloses an apparatus coupleable to a hitch chassis of a vehicle comprising a pedestal formed of a rod including a base end and a support end, and a base segment and a support segment with the base end adapted to be coupled to a vehicle's hitch chassis. Ducharme et al. further discloses a plate coupled to the support end of a pedestal to define a table top.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,356 (Russell) teaches a vise adapted for mounting to a trailer receiver by its inner member. Russell discloses an engineer's vise having a fixed inner member with a stationary jaw and an elongate extension for inserting into and mounting to a trailer receiver. Russell further discloses that the vise has a moveable outer member and jaw operated by a threaded shaft and turned by a handle, which vise can be securely attached to the receiver by a pin in one of four positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,180 (Bent) teaches a log holder. Bent discloses an apparatus for holding firewood and dimension lumber including an upright member having a generally triangular shaped plate attached to one end, which plate has a plurality of steps each having a generally V-shaped portion facing downward and which engage the butt end of any diameter log placed on the holder. Bent further discloses a serrated plate attached under the triangular shaped plate used for securing the butt end. Bent further discloses a first end of a longitudinal member attached to an upright member under the serrated plate and extending away from the upright member, and a generally rectangular plate having a trough at the top attached to a second end of the upright member that is adapted for placing the holder into the receiver hitch of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 407,135 (DeWitt) shows a clay pigeon launcher support.
U.S. Pat. No. D468,681 S (Rath) shows a utility mount for use with trailer hitch receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,738 B1 (Beaudet) teaches a vise mountable tool holder bracket. Beaudet discloses a vice holdable mounting bracket for a bicycle stand, the bracket being adapted to be able to be held in a vise. Beaudet further discloses a mount which extends from the vise outwardly sufficiently to allow an object being held in a clamp mounted to the mounting bracket to be clear of the surface to which the vise is attached. Beuadet further discloses a stand having two angular pieces which intersect at right angles, each having a horizontal top surface and a vertical surface beneath, and which two angular pieces may have an “L” shaped cross section or a “T” shaped cross section.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,727,861 B2 (Antoine) teaches a satellite antenna mounting apparatus and method. Antoine discloses a mounting bracket having a single mount for attaching to the soffit of a building for adjustably carrying a satellite dish antenna, including a base having holes for receiving screws to secure the mount to structural members, a body including a bore for receiving an arm of the mounting bracket, which arm includes a plate on one end and which is positioned and secured within the mount.
None of the art as identified above, either individually or in combination, describes a portable work bench station in the manner provided for in the present invention. With the devices and methods known in the art, there remains a need to provide a portable work bench station which could be temporarily, or permanently, secured to a work bench, which would provide additional work utility to the work bench, which would prevent reduction of available work space, and which would avoid permanent disfiguring of the work surface of the work bench.